


Naughty Monster

by Rinkafic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie is naughty, again. David has to take his turn at meting out punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Monster

“I can’t do it,” David whined at Evan as quietly as he could while still being heard. 

Evan crossed his arms and tossed his head in the direction of the other room. “It happened on your watch, keri. He’s been talked too enough, we warned him, it’s got to be this way. I can’t always be the bad guy, David.”

“But he’s still a baby. He’s only three!”

“And he’ll be lucky to make it to four if he keeps on the way he is. Honestly, David, show a little backbone! You’re the parent, he’s the child.” Evan was shaking his head and David knew he wasn’t going to get the slightest bit of sympathy out of his panor’e’ten on this one. To prove the assumption, Evan pointed and began to tap his foot impatiently. “I don’t want this being a good cop - bad cop situation for the rest of our lives, David. Now, go, or I’ll take YOU over MY knee,”

David was too upset at the moment to even make a suggestive remark. He went into the other room where The Monster was perched on the sofa. Artie’s sad expression quickly faded when he saw David coming in rather than Evan, and David realized that Evan was right this time. It wasn’t fair that the children always expected Evan to be the one to do the punishing.

“You were supposed to stay with the other children, Arthur,” he said, using a stern tone. The boy’s expression clouded and he was obviously confused by the change in disciplinarians. 

“I wanted to see the ducklings.”

David shook his head and clucked his tongue. “That does not mean you can wander off alone. You should have told me that you wanted to see the ducklings and I would have taken you.”

“But... I wanted to see them.”

“I know. And maybe the other children wanted to see them too. It wasn’t fair to anyone else that you went off on your own. It wasted my time when I had to go searching for you, and I was very worried about you.” David frowned at the memory. He had been frantic.

Crossing to the sofa, he sat on the edge. He crooked a finger at Artie. “Come over here.” Artie’s eyes went wide and he didn’t move right away. “Arthur, you’ve been warned that if you misbehaved again, you would be spanked. Now come over here.”

Looking utterly miserable, Artie shuffled closer. David picked him up and set him over his knee. He swatted his bottom a few times, half heartedly.

“David,” Evan said sternly from the doorway. David sighed and made the next few swats hard enough to be uncomfortable for the boy. When Artie started to cry and wriggle, David stopped and set him on his feet, where he stood rubbing his behind. He sniffled and David almost forgot himself and apologized to him. 

“Well?” Evan asked from the doorway. 

Artie looked at Evan and then back at David. “I’m sorry, Papa,” he said quietly. 

“I forgive you. Now, go lie on your bed until dinnertime. No toys, no books, no playing. You’re having a long time out to think about why you are being punished.” Artie spun and ran to his room without another word.

David looked up at Evan and felt his lower lip start to tremble. “Oh for Pete’s sake!” Evan said and crossed the room to pull David into his arms and hug him. 

 

The End


End file.
